Toadskip
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Toadskip |mates=Poolcloud, Nettlespot |sons=Wolfstep, Cloudpelt |daughters=Foxheart, Littlekit |mentor=Unknown |app=Ashheart |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown }} Toadskip is a dark brown tabby tom with white splashes, white legs, and blue eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Toadskip was a ShadowClan warrior under Cedarstar’s leadership in the forest territories. His first mate was Poolcloud, who he had two kits with, Foxheart and Wolfstep. He later took a second mate, Nettlespot, and had two more kits, Littlekit and Cloudpelt. He also mentored Ashheart. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Toadskip is a ShadowClan warrior. As Cedarstar calls a Clan meeting to make Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw apprentices, he appears from the warrior's den and joins his apprentice, Ashpaw, and mate, Poolcloud. As Cedarstar starts the meeting, he disagrees, as their father is a kittypet. :He is at Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit's apprentice ceremony, coming from the warriors' den, behind Amberleaf and beside Featherstorm. After the ceremony he tells Yellowpaw that he saw her go to the elder's den. :Toadskip says that he wishes he was on the patrol that battled WindClan, but he was on a hunting patrol at the time. Hollyflower tells him that there will be other chances to fight WindClan later. Toadskip is present at Yellowpaw's second Gathering, padding past with Archeye and Featherstorm. :He is on the patrol that finds crow-food, which had been killed by kittypets. Toadskip exclaims that it was disgusting. When Yellowfang hisses that a kittypet had killed the squirrel, Toadskip snorts and says that kittypets don't hunt, but snarls that they couldn't let them get away with it when Hollyflower says that she thinks Yellowfang was right. Hollyflower tells Toadskip to climb the fence when they find the scent of two or three kittypets, but then jumps back down and reports that there was no sign of any cats. He and Newtspeck are told to bury the squirrel. :Toadskip and Nettlespot escort Red and Boulder to the camp. Foxheart is seen waking up Toadskip for a patrol, and he tells her that he's coming and there was no need to wake the whole Clan. :Stonetooth tells Yellowfang that she can join a patrol with Toadskip, Deerleap, and Ashheart. Toadskip is noted to have caught a mouse. Yellowfang gets distacted on the hunt, seeing coltsfoot and gathering it, Toadskip and Deerleap look at her puzzled, Toadskip telling her that the cats were supposed to be hunting things that they can eat. Yellowfang replies that Sagewhisker needs them, and Deerleap tells her to leave them on the ground, while she looks for prey. Yellowfang responds that she can't, they'll wither and freeze. Toadskip exchanges a glance with Deerleap, and she tells Yellowfang to hurry and take them to Sagewhisker. :Toadskip and his patrol return to camp with bites and scratchmarks. Yellowfang questions them as to what happened, and Scorchwind replied that the rats happened. Nettlespot tells Toadskip that he shouldn't be risking his life when his son, Cloudkit, is here, and Poolcloud hisses to Nettlespot that Toadskip was the father to her kits, Wolfstep and Foxheart, too, but she would never tell him not to fight. When Yellowfang checks injuries, Toadskip is noted to have a torn claw. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Kin Members '''Mates:' :Poolcloud: :Nettlespot: Daughters: :Foxheart: :Littlekit: Sons: :Wolfstep: :Cloudpelt: Grandson: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes Notes and references fi:Konnahyppyde:Krötensprungru:Жабоходpl:Ropuszy Skokfr:Saut de Crapaudnl:Paddensprong Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters